


Perception

by killthwight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of six drabbles encompassing the five senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

1\. Olfaction

I.  
What humans would never understand was that the universe's scent was foul. It was repulsive, and this truth was equal for every planet, every solar system and every galaxy Vegeta had ever been to. The smells were of putrid flesh and of burnt fur. Of fruit that lay decomposed, oozing cloying fluids and slithering maggots. Odours that were offensive enough to make one reel.

However, the universe had a few saving graces. The delicious aroma of succulent meat roasting, of blood recently spilt on dirt, of his spirited mate.

Especially the feminine scent of his mate--sensual, heady and intoxicating.

II.  
To Goku, ChiChi was one of a kind, even if he rarely put it into words. When he came home his clothes were always ironed to perfection, there was always a warm bath waiting and fresh food filling the house with promising scents.

He was always the most grateful when lying beside her in bed. In the darkness of the room ChiChi would exude the kitchen essences of the day. Her hair sometimes smelled of ginger or coriander, her fingers still sweetly fragrant of brown sugar and chocolate from the cookies she had baked, and Goku hungrily drunk her in.

\---

2\. Vision

For the tenth time that week, Trunks stumbled as he walked into the kitchen. His mother was sipping coffee, jovially chatting with his sister. He averted his gaze.

The move did not go unnoticed. "Trunks, what's wrong?"

"Uh, sorry?"

"Look at me."

The sight was troubling: her wrinkles had gone, her hair was impeccably blue again, her waist slimmer. "You look like you could be my sister now, that's what!"

"Honey, that was the point! With your father aging at the speed of a slug I had to keep up, otherwise some bimbo could get some sleezy idea." Bulma winked.

\---

3\. Gustation

When Bra was four she did not like to go near her father or her brother after they had sparred. There was always something different in the air, something that was not quite right.

By the age of ten Bra noticed that after she summoned her ki aura she would have the same feeling. Somehow the air tasted different: her tongue would first catch an offensive metallic tang and then an almost acidic aftertaste. Sometimes there were no words to describe the wrongness of what registered on her sensitive palate.

It was only at sixteen that Bra discovered air ionization.

\---

4\. Audition

Goten snivelled, poking his brother in the arm as Gohan slept.

"Hmmm, what is it, Goten?"

The little boy sobbed. "Momma is crying again, I can hear her."

"She misses our dad."

"I know, but I don't like hearing her crying. Makes me want to cry too."

Gohan hugged his brother close as the child started hiccupping harder, following his mother's almost silent whimpers in the other room. "It's just the way she is. I don't like it either, but there's nothing we can do. Just try to get some sleep and show her how much you love her tomorrow."

\---

5\. Tactition

Three decades after being mutilated, Gohan's tail was back. Having remote memories of what it felt like, the experience was overwhelming at first: because of the fur, the sense of cold or warmth was disturbing. Pressure, however, was completely different, as he found out the first time Videl touched it.

Her soft scratches made him want to purr and growl all at once as he felt his skin tingle, and as she squeezed lightly he fell to his knees, lightheaded, limbs throbbing with pain and something else entirely.

Looking up with hungered eyes he demanded that she do it again.


End file.
